Kirby Ultra Dodgeball
It's a Fanfiction game that is the first game of 10 Brave Kirby's Fanfiction company, the Fangames of Dreams. It obviously contains dodgeball. The game can be played on the Wii or DS. Story A few weeks have passed and nothing's gone wrong becuse it's summer and it's too hot to fight Starlord and stuff. In Kirby's house it's a typical summer day. Kirby's reading a magazine, Jane's trying on tons of diffrent scrunchies and Dilli's blowing up toys with eye lasers.Then Kirby sees an ad in the magazine and starts reading it, the ad says "Attention readers! Are you bored at home and need a vacation? Try Dodgeball Island where it has tons of dodgeball. And, if you're a pink puffball that has saved the world a gazzilion times it's 99% off and you get your friends to come free." Then Kirby tells Jane the news and they gather all their friends. First, they go to time base to get Timey and Yemit. Then, they get Gooey who's in dream town's park. Then they go to the Halberd and get Meta Knight. Meta knight's assistant Ancient follows Meta Knight, too. King Dedede puts his sunglasses on while Bandana Dee carries his bags and they follow Kirby to the airport. Kirby gathers some of the Regetta's and Knuckle Joe, who's hanging out with the Regetta's. Then Mr. Star, Ribbon, and Marcine go along. Finally they all meet together and they all get on the plane. They don't notice, but Aronus stowaways on the top of the airplane. Then, they all fly off to dodgeball island. Gameplay It's a game where the players get to choose their characters, their team and get to choose the stage. All players have their own HP (thats an equal amount with all characters) that makes them out of the match when the bar is out. There are also different colored balls, and items that have diffrent effects from another. But, there are other modes too! For example, Tournaments and mini-games that have their own set of rules. Each time the player wins he/her gets some shopping points to buy stuff at the store like new characters, color palettes and more. Each character has their own stats and items that makes them unique. As they collect a common item called Zana, a bar called the Ultra bar fills up bit by bit. When a character's Ultra bar is full, they can use their Ultra shot: A move that is extremely powerful and is sure to get at least 1 person out. Balls and items come out of purple star-shaped stars too. Default Characters Playable All-Around These characters have a nice amount of all stats. Skill These characters have nice blocks, dodges and jumps Power These characters thrown Balls do more damage and the balls are speedy, too! Techique These characters can aim balls well and usually don't slip and fall when running. Speed These characters can move pretty fast and can easiliy get back up when fallen Unlockable characters All-Around These characters have a nice amount of all stats Skill These characters have nice blocks, dodges and jumps Power These characters thrown Balls do more damage and the balls are speedy too Technique These characters can aim balls well and usalay don't slip and fall when running Speed These characters can move pretty fast and can easiliy get back up when fallen Controls DS These controls can be played on the DS version Menu controls *+Pad=Move cursor *A=Select *B=Back *Y=Shortcut to title screen *X=Info *Select=Select *Start=Play intro In-Game controls *+Pad or slide stylist =Move *A=Jump *Tap +Pad 2 times=Run *B or fling stylist=throw *Y=Catch *Y+>=Right dodge *Y+<=Left dodge *Y+Up=Backward roll *Y+Down=Forward roll *B Hold or Stylist hold on touch screen and relese=Super throw *R=Duck *R+Y=Slide *Touch item on touch screen=Use item *Touch Ultra bar when full=Ultra shot Wii These controls can be played on a wii controler Menu controls *2=Select *1=Back *A=Shortcut to menu *B=Info *Minus=Play intro In-Game controls *+Pad=Move *2=Jump *Tap +Pad 2 times=Run *1=Throw *1 at the same time a thrown ball is close to you=Catch *B+>=Right dodge *B+<=Left dodge *B+down=Forward roll *B+Up=Backward roll *1 Hold and release=Super throw *A=Use item *Shake wii remote=Spin *Press A when Ultra bar is full=Ultra shot Balls/Items/Environment Balls You can get these from star dispensers. Items You can get these from star dispensers. Stages Modes Expedition You can do a game of dogeball for fun with 4 players on each side (4 HUMAN 4COM) .First Choose your characters (computers will be random) then choose the stage to play on In order to get stages you have to unlock them, even thogh in some matches in Tournament you have played that stage before. Then choose settings. Then choose item frequency. Then play the game of dodgeball and win few points at the end. Mini-Games Kirby can play dodgeball mini-games to get even more points and perhaps unlock somthing. There are 3 mini-games Target attack Purple stars will be releasing tons of balls. Kirby must grab the balls and throw them at the targets on the other side in a set amout of time. Red targets give 10 points. Blue ones give 50. Green ones give 75. And gold ones give 100. But black ones will lose 50. The less set time the more shop points at the end of the game. Daring dodge Kirby must dodge the balls coming from the cannons on the other side. He has 3 lives. Each time he gets hit he loses 1 life. If all lifes are lost the game is over. Slot Scuffle There will be a giant slot machine on the other side. Kirby must hit the red buttons on the other side to get the slot going. He must score as many points as possible using the machine by getting the same thing 3 times in a row. Tournament Kirby begins on a random dodgeball game. After he clears that he goes to a map and he can move a space. He gets a trophy after he clears the final stage. Battle Kirby has to defeat as many enemies as he can in each stage. Every 3 stages he has to fight a boss. Shop Kirby can buy stuff with his dodgeball points Awards Kirby can view his tropies, ranks, Stuff and achievements here. Worldwide connect You can play with players all over the world with WI-FI Credits Views credits Settings Here you can change settings Other KUD disk.jpg|The Wii disk KUD game card.jpg|The DS card KULD back.jpg|The back of the box Category:Video Game Category:Fanon game Category:Sports Category:10 Brave Kirbys